Vilã ou Heroina me chame do que quiser
by CompulsiveWriter2014
Summary: Aos dezoito anos tenho um currículo digno de uma grande criminosa, ser fora da lei está no meu sangue. Acabo de voltar para minha cidade com o objetivo de fazer meu pai um criminoso mudar, no entanto nem tudo vai ser fácil, uma vez que uma vez que ao voltar para Gotham começo a descobrir certas coisas que colocam minha sanidade e vida em risco, fazendo-me questionar o que eu sou.


"**Vilã ou Heroína. Chame-me do que quiser."**

**Classificação:** +18  
**Categorias:** Liga da Justiça, Justiça Jovem, Batman  
**Personagens:** Aqualad, Artemis, Kid Flash, Miss Martian, Personagem Original, Asa Noturna, Superboy  
**Gêneros: **Universo Alternativo, Ação  
**Avisos: **Linguagem Imprópria.

_**1. New York―**_**Seis meses atrás.**

_**02:00 a.m**_

Mal o sol havia se levantado e já se era possível ouvir os avisos no rádio da polícia:

―Atenção todas as viaturas. Roubo em andamento na Square Garden..._**―**_a central avisava por rádio fazendo a jovem que ouvia tudo sorrir.

―O assalto não está em andamento. Ele foi bem-sucedido e já acabou, por favor, não sejam tão lerdos!_**―**_a garota de cabelos castanhos claros, olhos cor ônix, usando jaqueta, calças, botas de salto finas na cor preta e máscara branca com detalhes na cor preta, gritou irritada enquanto rolava os olhos.

―Quantas vezes preciso dizer que não adianta brigar com o aparelho?_**―**_uma mulher morena de olhos claros, trajando roupas pretas, uma máscara de gato e botas também de salto alto, falou dando um tapa na cabeça da mais nova que deu a língua em resposta.

―O que te trás na minha área mesmo, Selina Kyle?_**―**_a jovem questionou-a sorrindo divertida enquanto levantava-se do chão onde estava sentada.

―Negócios do Coringa._**―**_Mulher-Gato respondeu enquanto entregava um "Ás" à garota._**―**_Vai me dizer que seu papai querido não te contou Cat?_**―**_questionou-a arqueando uma sobrancelha enquanto saltava de um térreo para outro.

"**Por que diabos ele não me avisou de nada? Será que esse é um dos muitos planos loucos dele?"**_**―**_Catherine pensou antes de resolver ir atrás da mulher que já estava longe.

―Selina! Espera!_**―**_a mais nova gritou desesperada pulando para outro prédio no encalço da gatuna.

―A curiosidade matou o filhotinho de palhaço, sabia?_**―**_Selina brincou sorrindo maliciosa fazendo gestos com uma mão.

―Que seja. Acha que eu devo fazer o quê?_**―**_Catherine perguntou enquanto se aproximava da mulher.

―Bem, eu acho que..._**―**_ela começou a falar rapidamente voltando seu olhar para sua esquerda._**―**_Se abaixa!_**―**_Mulher-Gato avisou antes de empurrar à jovem.

―Atrapalho algo?_**―**_o Arqueiro Verde perguntou sorrindo com deboche enquanto fazia um sarcástico cumprimento na direção das mulheres.

―Só pelo deboche vou quebrar seus braços._**―**_Catherine rosnou em resposta se levantando.

―E eu vou assistir tudo com um enorme prazer!Pega ele, Dama de copas!_**―**_Mulher-Gato disse enquanto se afastava dos dois que se avaliavam.

Para impedir o homem de pegar sua flecha, a jovem o chutou no peito, fazendo o arqueiro perder equilíbrio e cair.

―Quebra a asa do passinho!_**―**_ a única pessoa que assistia a luta gritou gargalhando em seguida.

Por uns segundo, ambos oponentes desviaram a sua atenção para a mulher e depois de fitá-la se entreolharam dando início a uma rápida análise.

Encontrando uma brecha, o arqueiro resolveu tentar por um fim na luta:

―Nem pense nisso, garota..._**―**_o homem disse sem fôlego enquanto invertia as posições ficando por cima da jovem a quem ele começou a sufocar.

―Você que não pense que vai me ganhar, velhote..._**―**_Catherine retrucou em resposta antes de conseguir libertar um braço, acertando uma cotovelada no rosto do arqueiro que quebrou o nariz.

Aproveitando a distração do seu oponente, ela o empurrou para longe e, quebrando rápido seu braço esquerdo, o inutilizou fazendo-o gritar de dor.

Ao se levantar Catherine mais confiante conseguiu imobilizar o braço direito e também quebrá-lo, dando fim ao combate.

Foi-se possível ouvir um agonizante e assustador grito sair da garganta do arqueiro rompendo pela madrugada, o que tornou visível um sorriso cruel no rosto da responsável, que foi até a única expectadora do show de horror protagonizado pela mesma tranquila.

Após uma rápida troca de olhares entre as mulheres a mais velha fez um gesto para o chão e sentou o que foi repetido por Catherine que se pôs ao lado da velha conhecida:

―Voltando ao assunto,**―**Selina retrucou colocando um objeto metálico, impossível de dizer exatamente do que se tratava graças à escuridão, no chão. ― o que acha de perguntar a ele?_**―**_perguntou por fim fazendo um gesto para o objeto.

―Papai?_**―**_ Catherine, que havia pegado o objeto metálico, um comunicador da Mulher-Gato, disse tranquila enquanto caminhava para longe do herói que se gritava e se contorcia de dor._**―**_Adivinha quem vai voltar para Gotham?_**―**_ perguntou a jovem sorrindo abertamente enquanto usava um gancho para descer do térreo do prédio, sendo acompanhada pela gatuna.


End file.
